How Dare She
by Jessie Bishop
Summary: Takes place during HBP after Harry is called a cheater by a certain witch. He finally snaps and thus begins our little one-shot. HP/HrG eventual Harmony/multi Major Wizard Bashing. Had to erase and repost to get revisions in.


A/N: Disclaimer - I do not own any of the character events, plot, etc of the Harry Potter book series. I am not wiccan and know very little about it. No offense is intended. This story is not posted for any form of monetary gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance character, events or locations to any actual people, place or events are purely coincidental as this story is a work of fiction based on the writings of J.K. Rowling. If anyone on this site finds and idea that they feel I may have borrowed from another writer, please inform me of it and I will credit that writer or writers for it. I have read a lot of fan fiction on many sites. It is only natural that something would bleed over.

**Warning:** Rated M for violence, language, sexual situations, mentions of rape, toture, and murder. If you are not atleast 17 years of age do not read this fic. If you are offended by any of these things in the warning and find it difficult to read abouty them even in circumspect, then do not read any further. Not a story for children.

" " Talking

'...'Thinking

YELLING

**Really YELLING**

* * *

'How dare she…..!?'

'I'm a ….."

"I'm a Cheater!?"

'What the fuck is her problem?! If I didn't know any better I'd say that someone's been slipping her some potions or mucking about with her brain……Um …er…?'

"Yeah!" He said to no one as his green eyes widened in horror at the conclusion of his thought process, only to now narrow in rage and glow the deadly malevolent glow of the killing curse.

'No body messes with MY Hermione!!!' He raged in his mind Eddrick energy in the form of green lightning crackling in the air pouring off of him in waves. Students jump aside afraid of the well of violence and power stalking through the halls toward the Gryffindor Tower.

The room suddenly goes silent as all conversations and chatter stops. Each of the Griffin ores look toward the portrait hole as it slams open to reveal a right corked off Harry Potter.

"Where is She???"

"W-w-w-who a-are you l-looking for H-Harry?" A timid third year with a little more courage than brains stutters out.

Just then the lightning stops and Harry in with a smile resembling a predator eyeing unsuspecting prey answers. "Hermione Granger, Nathan…Pottssss..No Porter..right?"

"Y-yeah Harry th-that's me N-n-nathan P-p-porter…

You aren't gonna hurt Her-m-m-rmione are you c-cause she's been really m-mean to you lately? I kn-know, but she's been really nice to us l-l-ooking out for us, e-even the firsties."

Narthan gaining more courage by the second defending his favorite prefect, arithmancy and charms tutor.

"No Nathan I am not gonna hurt Hermione but depending on my conversation with her and possibly trip to the Madame Pomprey to have my suspicions checked out…. I may have to hurt someone else." Harry responds in a calm spooky voice backed up by the magic's crackling just below the surface of his being. Not as impressive as the show of lightning and violence he entered with, but much more terrifying due the controlled nature of his raw energy.

"D-do you think that some-b-body has h-hurt Hermione H-Harry?" this time a brave little firstie squeaked out.

"I'm not sure Tina,,, but if they have then don't worry I'll get her right and make sure that no body ever hurts her again." He reassures the young lions. Nervous glances shared by the older ones however do not escape his attention.

Pinning fifth year Mary Stover with his deadly gaze he demands

"WHAT. DO. YOU. KNOW. STOVER?" he snarl's his voice laced with deadly magic's and his eyes once again glowing Avada Kadavra Green.

Just before the girl faints he uses his mastery of legimancy developed in secret over this past year to get what he needs…

The following hours are a haze for both Harry and Hermione neither remember what actually started it or how it came to this but both remember the result.

* * *

**Room of Requirement sometime after dinner**…

Spells fly fast and furious raw power crackling in the air, the room thick with the smell of ozone. As two friends the best of friends up until and hour ago duel to the death….

"Traitorous bitch!"

"You were my friend… I expected as much from the Weasel, Moody even Lupin that cowardly pathetic excuse for a wolf but you? Hermione how does this work, huh?! I die killing the snake fucker for you treacherous 'mud blood' ass and then what you Ron, the rest of the Ginger bastards, the Order and the Ministry steal every last knur from my family vaults or did you do it already?" He demands with hot tears burning his cheeks

"What's the plan if I live, toss me in Azkaban or better yet one of my so called friends AK's me in the back?!...after all can't have a new Dark lord in the making roaming free and uncontrolled can we.?"

"ASWER ME BITCH!"

"I'M SORRY… BUT IF IT"S CHOICE BETWEEN YOU AND THE REST OF THE WORLD, MY PARENTS, MY NANNA, MY UNBORN BABY SISTER THEN... YEAH!!! FUCK YOU POTTER, DO YOUR JOB AND DIE!!" she shrieks with tears pouring out of her chocolate brown eyes.

The spells stop as her words hit him like a bludger. He step back the shock almost too much for him. The he hears her voice almost whispered but loud enough to be heard even across the several feet between them.

"If you would have just given us some sign, some inkling that after this was all over we would be safe. That you would still be Harry. But NO!... Y-You Brood and throw tantrums and cut everybody off. You sever all ties with those of us who trust you and love you, you train in secret and go out of your way to hide it. You are one of the most powerful mages in the world Harry. You're only sixteen!"

she chokes on a sob but contunies in small and seemingly emotionally exhausted voice, "....but you have so much rage. You are emotionally cut off. You don't have any concept of what it's like to be human, not really. You coast around on auto-pilot faking it. Believe me we noticed how you just drew more into yourself after the tournament."

"We don't blame you Harry, this was Dumbledore's doing all of it. The Dursley's?" she spat the name as if ridding her self a vile taint…" the isolation all to brainwash you to make you a martyr for fucking Greater Good!" she yells at her friend, yes he is still her friend.

"He's dying you know that's why his hand is so black.... a curse. Keeping secrets from everyone, but he has become much more chatty as of late with the Order. He plans to martyr himself in front of you in order to ensure that you do the same."

"He is afraid that he has created another Voldemort and will not be around to deal with you or there will be another prophesy necessary to get rid of his latest fuck-up." she choked out in between sobs.

"Goddess Harry if you would have just shagged Chang or Bones, Lavender one of the Griff chasers or even Pansy hell, Tonks would have been game if it would have helped to make you feel alive, a part of the world. But then again The Headmaster did do a thorough job of brainwashing you along with the Weasley's and the Order's help. Mine too, though I didn't know it until this summer right before school started."

Across the spell scorched room he sees her body shaking with sobs as she falls to her knees. "I love you Harry Potter, I do but I cannot let my friend become like that thing. Which you will Harry. We've watched you as you trained becoming more and more ruthless reveling in the violence it seems to be the only thing that you enjoy these days. You are becoming like him and….."

She was cut off by the sound of chuckling in a raspy cracked voice her best friend of six years spoke.

"So, I guess that I'll just have to add them all to my list then eh?. Seeing as how Dumbles is dying anyway can't get my revenge on him. Yeah, I know about the little mind fuck he has been running on me since my parents died. I read my mums journals. been reading the since thrid year really." He huffed out a long breath the turned dealy serious putting his previously on guard opponent back on alert.

Then out of no where a question that would forever change things between them by setting in motion a series of events that would rock the world.

"Did you know that my birth was the product of rape? Many of them premeditated and systematically sanctioned and executed on the old goat fucker's orders." He laughed mirthlessly. A sharp gasp broke his train of thought and got his attention as he looked at the horror stricken face of his best friend.

"From the time of her sixth year on my mother a confirmed yet still 'closeted' lesbian I believe the current term is….. was in an imperios and aromentia induced haze as she was raped repeatedly by James Potter, who despite all his friends biased…bald-faced lying was nothing more that a carbon copy of Lucious Malfoy. James just happened to be borne into a so called light-sided family. Yeah... he and Dumbles decided that my "mud blood" mother did not have the right to live her life as she saw fit. Nope she wanted to attend Uni and become an MD/Healer in the States away from the Pureblood bullshit. But neither Dumbles nor the ministry would ever let a witch with such potential and an intellect the likes which has not been seen since Ravenclaw just leave Britain, mud blood or not." He spat as salty tears burned hid face stinging the various cut recieved during this duel.

"So an imperious here, love potion there and my mom like several others in her year saw the error of their ways and chose to consort with acceptable wizards. Light-sided purebloods loyal to the cause. Yeah... Alice Longbottom nee Baines was also planning on leaving as well but we both know how that story ended don't we?"

"And just what do you think that they will do with you Mud-blood?" He teased in a sing-song Malfoy-esque voice.

"Oh, you'll be fine as long as you agree to stay and accept third-class citizen status behind Purebloods and Half-bloods on the same level as 'half-breeds' and squibs. Or you could spread you legs for some lower tier pureblood cluuge and push out a few slightly-less-genetically-defective sproggs. I'll even bet what ever you retarded stick-waving monkeys left in my vaults they even have a few choices picked out for you.." he then coughed a couple of coughs which sounded very suspiciously like the words Weasley, and Goyle.

"Was that matter Granger, don't you believe me?....Hmmmm?" he taunted.

"Here." He pulled out leather bound book from his robe's inner pocket and tossed it to her.. Staring at her with smug look of superiority daring her to read it.. The Room morphed producing a set of comfortable chairs and a crackling fire inside of what could only be described the perfect reading lounge. He watched in amusement as she seated herself still suspiciously regarding the book with skepticism as she traced the elegant lettering burned into the leather of its front cover. _The Journal Lillith Eugenia Grey._

Harrison Grey was his named by mother Lilith Eugenia "Jean" Potter nee Evans born to the Ancient House of Grey. She had been adopted as an infant and named Lily Anne Evans. He watched in amusement as the emotions appeared clearly on the traitorous Granger' witch's face. ... From obvious skepticism, to discomfort, to disbelief and the eventually utter terror.

Yeah... his mom created the journal as a modified pensive. Hermione was forced to live his Mum's entire Hogwarts career and the four years after her graduation up until three months before her death live and in first person. Not one of those vile souls sucking Holocruxes, but more like one of those Star Trek 'holo-whatsits' that you have to plat through till the end to get out of it. This and several other journals are his mother's message to her son whom she loved in spite of the circumstances of his birth. As well as message of warning to all muggle-born witches attending Hogwarts.

**THUD**… he looks over jovially and see the 'self-righteous little bint' passed out from the ordeal. She never was that good at handling the unvarnished truth.

Oh …yes looks like the Grey King now has his most valuable pawn back. However, only time will tell of she remains a pawn or rises to become a rook, bishop or his queen in the four-sided game of 7 dimensional wizards chess….Hope he didn't break her...

The Grey Lord mused to himself after she wakes he'll have to clean things up a bit with his mum's time turner then seek out a certain buxom strawberry-blonde and an imperious Nubian Hufflepuff, a trio a Ravens and two truly diabolical Lionesses…..and maybe a certain larger-than-life Slytherin. Mille has the most wicked sense of humor...

* * *

**Some Years Later in the Master suite of a Palacial Estate..**.

Burning..... Her insides are burning as her body betrays her…. The orgasm building within her depths as _he_ pumps himself in and out of her , his rock hard arms embrace her possessively from behind and his rough callused hands kneed her breasts. She can feel his magic invading her, ravaging her, empowering and dominating her all at once…'And his hands...Oh Goddess h-h-his handssssss'

"Ughnnnnn…." she fails to stop a traitorous moan from escaping her throat as _he_ bites down on her neck and sucks on her flesh in time with her ever quacking pulse. She hates _him_… she thinks as she looks through eyes half-lidded in pleasure at the spent unconscious forms their personal harem of exotic and powerful witches…. She licks the remnants of their favorite pet strawberry blonde's last shuddering orgasm from her lips…Yes she hates this baaaas-tard….."Ughnnnn..oh…no….ooooooh..... yes!"

**He** stole her innocence by ripping away the veil of deception that made her world _seem_ sane

**He** took her half-against and half-with her consent and ravages her body and magic with **his** own forever tainting her and ruining her for any other. Not that any other could compare...Damn **Him**!

**He** drug her down in to the depths of magic's old, ancient and best forgotten. **He** lead her sometimes kicking and screaming past the limitations she set herself long ago in the trappings of mundane logic.

**He** steered her willing flesh but weakly protesting mind through levels of sexual depravity and gratification she'd never dared indulge other wise. "Mmmmmmmm...t-too much baybeeeeee...mmmmhmm"

**He** re-made her after **He** broke her. _(No he forced **her** to remake **herself**.)_

**He** took her and made her **his** personal whhooooo-rrrrre, **his** lieutenant, **his** confidant….. His partner….."oh Goddess help me"……. in all of **his** crimes as well his **his** good works…."Fuck!"

The bastard made her one of **his** concubines, a willing and eager fuck toy

That Basssstaaaaarrd…… m-m-made her **his** w-wWIFE…. and the mother of - of - of h-h-h-his first borne children

**He** made her **his** queen, **his** Dark Lady _(She took those titles by vurtue of her power, intellect, cunning and love for their family of outcasts and misfits.)_

Of all of the things that she can never forgive **him** for there is this:

**He** did for her what she failed to do for herself, **He** made her whole' _(Neither could truly live without the other)_

"SONOVA…..OH....OH,,SWEET GODESSS Thank YOUUUUUUU!!!!! Yes Yes yyyyyyyyyEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS you evil fucker! I LOVE YOU HARRY! Ughnnnnnn" Then like ever other night since that fateful life changing night during their sixth year she fell into sweet oblivion with the soft sound of **her** man's light sleepy breathing in her ear comforting her like a warm summer breeze.

The Dark Lady Slytherin nee Griffindore dreams of the future. The one promised to a naive eleven year old girl as she was introduced to the world of magic. A future that she has and will continue to kill for and if necessary die for.


End file.
